Reminiscing
by halffictionalprincess
Summary: Sometimes the answers of the future lie in the past, and once on a windy September evening, reminiscing about the past gave them the answers they'd been searching for their whole lives.
1. Chapter 1

Summary- Sometimes the answers of the future lie in the past, and once on a windy September evening, reminiscing about the past gave them the answers they'd been searching for their whole lives.

A/N- A two part Harmony story, that was inspired by a video. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer- The only thing I own is the plot! (Not a plot of land, but the plot of this story.)

_**Reminiscing **_

She was such a sucker for Harry Potter, thought Hermione Granger.

She should've been studying right now, writing that potions essay or reading for tomorrow's transfiguration. But instead she was here watching the Gryffindor team practice for the upcoming match. Why, you ask? Because Harry Potter had asked her to be here.

And when had Hermione Granger refused Harry Potter anything?

She sighed and waved back to Ron Weasely, who was proudly grinning, flying in front of the hoops, and saw his sister roll her eyes. Then she turned her eyes towards Harry, felt her heart flutter and wished for a quick death.

It would be better than dying of the embarrassment.

She didn't know how it had happened or when, all she knew was that among all their adventures and the six years of friendship she'd somewhere fallen in love with her best friend.

Not with the boy who lived, no, she'd fallen for the 11 year old who had saved her from a troll, for the 12 year old who had consoled her when people made fun of her, for the 13 year old who hadn't made fun of her fear of flying, the 14 year old who had been happy for her even when she'd been going out with his competition, the 15 year old who had gone along with her idea for The D.A even when she knew how much he hated it, the 16 year old who had held her as she cried. She had fallen for Harry, just Harry-

"Hey mione , where are you?" a voice screamed in her ears and she looked up to find Ron and Ginny standing in front of her , it looked like the practice had finally ended.

"Hey, sorry I was just... I was just thinking" she said, smiling at her friends .But like always her eyes searched for Harry, she saw him talking to the beaters.

Then she saw Dean Thomas and Lavender Brown walking towards them. Dean reached them soon and took Ginny's broom stick from her ,to hold it, "Good Practice " He said and she saw Ginny's eyes soften at the sight of him, Hermione was so happy that Ginny had finally found someone who was good for her .But just then Lavender reached them and threw her hands around Ron and said  
"That was amazing , Won Won" Hermione barely controlled her laugh at the endearment but couldn't control the smile on her face that came when she saw Ron's cheeks turn the shade of his hair.

"Well, I'm hungry" said Ron when Lavender finally let him go. She saw Ginny roll her eyes again and say "You are always hungry Ron," Everyone except Ron laughed at that, he just shrugged.  
The four of them started to walk towards the castle, when Ron saw that Hermione wasn't, he frowned and asked "Aren't you coming?"  
"No, I am going to wait for Harry" she replied.  
His expression cleared, he smiled and said "Okay, I'll see you both inside" then he walked away to catch up with everyone else

Hermione turned to wait for Harry, and saw him walking towards her. His hair looked wet and messier than usual , beads of sweat rolled down his face and as he got closer she realized that he had taken off his glasses and hi green eyes shone like emeralds without the barriers. Hermione sighed, how was she supposed to get over him if he looked that good?

"Hey Mione" he said , as he reached her and stopped walking . He looked even better close up.  
"Hey , Harry. Great practice " she said, trying to appear normal as butterflies filled her stomach.  
She saw him frown at the glasses in his hands and then tried to put them on, it was clear that they were broken. Harry realized that a second later and chuckled and took out her wand and pointed it at his face. He looked confused and maybe a little scared.  
She smiled again as he tried to move away " Stop moving, I'll fix your glasses for you" she said,  
"Oh" he said, and stopped moving  
Hermione flicked her wand , said "Occulus Reparo" and the glasses were mended , she smiled and waved away his "Thank You"  
"Come-on, let's get inside, I'm sure you are hungry "She turned away , because she couldn't let him see the effect his smile had on heard him laugh and turned to him , confused .  
"What's so funny?"She asked, trying so hard to not sigh, god, the way his eyes sparkled when he laughed dimmed out stars.  
"Remember the first time you mended my glasses?" he asked , with a huge grin on his face.  
Memories of the first time she'd met Harry and Ron flooded through her brain and she smiled at the memory.  
"I can't believe it's been six years, feels like yesterday." She said , and it did feel like nothing had changed since then , but of course, everything had changed.  
"It does, doesn't it?" he said, "do you remember that troll? God what were we thinking, fighting it at eleven?" he said in disbelief.  
"It was stupid, but tell me, would you have done it differently? " she asked  
"No.I wouldn't " he said ,suddenly looking solemn "because it was that incident that made us real friends, and for a friend like you Hermione I would fight a hundred more trolls"  
Hermione was touched, and did her best to control the water in her eyes but a stray tear rolled down her cheek  
"Hey , there's no need to cry "he said, suddenly fidgeting ,she smiled at his obvious discomfort.  
"I'm okay, "she said and brushed the tear away " Thank You , Harry ,for what you said"  
"Hey, it wasn't just for you, Gryffindors are famous for their reckless ,and sometimes stupid , bravery, aren't we?"he said, and she laughed ,then smiled at his attempt to lighten the moment.

They started walking ,towards the castle, and after a few minutes of silence he said " Do you remember in second year, when you had such a crush of Professor Lockhart?'  
Hermione felt heat rise up her face, and was about to protest, when the knowing look on Harry's face told her they weren't going to do any good.  
"Okay, so I did" she admitted "but only because I thought all that he wrote in his books was true. And he was really handsome"

She was his grin change into a scowl and then said "I don't know why you thought that anyway"  
The irritation in his voice startled her, but it was because he didn't like Lockhart, not because of what she thought, wasn't it?

In another attempt to lighten the moment, this time by her, she said "Do you remember in the third year ,Snape in a woman's clothes?" she asked, and saw him laugh. Relief flooded through her.

"Merlin, that was hilarious," he said between snorts, " And in the fourth year when McGonagall had asked Ron to dance with her" now Hermione was laughing out loud as well, Ron's mortified face still burned in her memory

"Do you remember our first divination class" Harry said , still laughing. Hermione couldn't stop herself from imitating Trewlaney in a high pitching voice "Broaden your minds, my dears, and allow your eyes to see past the mundane" Now Harry was literally howling with laughter, Hermione realised that she hadn't seen him laugh like that since Sirius's death. The thought sobered her down, wishing that her friend was finally healing.

"And do you remember last year when you said 'I'm sure Harry's kissing was more than satisfactory'" he said, laughing "God, that was funny, you were so sure. And the look on Ron's face, like, 'How would she know that?', still cracks me up"  
It felt like someone had taken away the ground beneath her feet. If Harry found just the idea of them kissing so absurd, how would he react if he found out,that she'd sounded so certain because by then she'd imagined kissing Harry about a million times. The little hope that she'd held out for them burned out.

No matter what , Harry would always consider her like a friend and move on in his life to fall in love with somebody else, and she would just keep reminiscing.

A/n- Second part will be Harry's POV and will be taken off from the moment this one ended. Please please please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I'm not saying it again... it hurts...

REMINISCING

He looked at her and knew he'd screwed up.

The look on her face was a mixture of hurt, disappointment and grief. But it was gone the next second, replaced by a smile, that Harry knew was fake. The left side of his chest hurt at the thought that he had caused even a slightest bit of hurt to her. He knew calling her out on it wouldn't be any good, she would just tell him she was fine, that he was seeing things.

But he knew he wasn't.

Something in what he had said, had hurt Hermione, he knew that much. But he didn't know was what or why. He had to do something, called out a voice inside him; revolted by her fake smile. He wanted the laughter and that grin back, or maybe that smile, he wanted to see her brown eyes soften as she smiled at him.

"Say, mione do you remember in the 3rd year, when you punched Malfoy? Merlin, I can't remember when I was more proud of you." he said, holding his breath and hoping that his measly effort worked. He was rewarded with a small laugh and the tight fist that had been twisting his heart finally loosened.

"I can't remember being more proud of myself, either Harry" she said, with a grin, again managing to make him laugh. He couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed this much.

Harry couldn't remember the last time he'd been alone with Hermione, when it had been just the two of them, talking. He saw the castle, and realized that he didn't want it to end.

"Hermione ,would you like to sit by the lake for a while?" he asked, hoping she'd say yes. She nodded and without a word, they walked together towards a quite spot. The evening was neither too cool nor too hot and a lot of other students had decided to make the most of it, realized Harry,  
most of them couples, trying to spend more time together.

They sat down near a rock, and Harry looked at Hermione, to find her lost in the beauty of the visual, the light green grass around the lake looked like golden freckles as the light of the setting sun fell on them , birds flying around the black lake chirped, creating a music only those who knew beauty in its purest form could understand, and Harry was one of them.

But to him beauty wasn't the light glow of setting sun as it descended into the lake ,or the floating leaves that looked like small boats on an ocean, it was the look on Hermione's face as she gathered it all in.

Pure awe mixed with wonder and happiness, rosy cheeks from the light wind and slowly swaying hair , she looked like a painting that he could stare at all his life and never get tired of it, never stop getting dumbstruck , never stop wondering how someone could be so beautiful

Just then she turned to look at him and raised her eyebrows when she found him staring at silently swore at himself. He couldn't even stare at a girl without getting caught! He just shook his head and looked away.

As they sat in silence, Harry's thoughts turned to the time when he'd first fallen in love with Hermione Granger, he had been eleven and excited to venture into a world he knew nothing about, and a girl had come to their compartment looking for a toad, and he'd lost his heart, with a confident smile and know-it-all voice the girl had tried to hide her nervousness , and it had worked then. But later he had realized that Hermione had been ,maybe even more nervous that him and their hostility hadn't helped.

If he looked back over the years, he could name countless occasions when he could have fallen in love with Hermione Granger, and he had . In the first year, when she had lied for them, in the second year when seeing her petrified body had almost killed him, in the third year when she'd ridden on buckbeak with him, even when she was afraid of flying, in the fourth year when she'd stayed up all-night to help him learn a summoning charm, when in the fifth year, she'd believed in him, even when he hadn't, even now as he sat with her, he was falling , and he didn't think he could stop, didn't really want to. He didn't know if telling her was the right thing , but he knew he would regret it if he didn't.

He wasn't scared, of course he wasn't. If he could fight dragon, he could tell a girl he liked he. Maybe.

"Hey, Harry" said Hermione, pulling him out of his stance" I was just thinking, wondering , actually, what were you and Ron doing in the girl's bathroom, when the troll entered?"

"Umm..,uh Neville had told us that Parvati had told him that you had been crying and uh.. when Quirrel announced about the troll, I- we- realized that you didn't know, and since it was because of us that you had been crying I –we- decided to warn you , we didn't know that the troll was there.  
That had been just our good luck" he said, laughing with her at how _great_ their luck had been.

But Hermione suddenly stopped laughing, as if she had just realized something and asked " it was you , who remembered me, wasn't it?" she asked, but her eyes told him that she already knew the answer.

"Umm.. yeah "he said, not knowing what else to say. Then thanked his 11 year old for remembering her, as she leaned in and kissed himon the cheek, then quickly leaned back and said "Thank You".

Harry's "you're welcome" died on his lips as he stared into her eyes. Then he felt someone splash water on their faces, he turned around to see that some first years had been throwing water at each other, and some of it had landed on them. He would've screamed at them to stop that it wasn't funny , but he heard Hermione laugh and all his anger died down and he smiled. It was a little funny after all.

As he looked at her laughing face, closed eyes and hair swaying with the wind, something inside him decided that if he didn't tell her now, He never would.

"Hermione "he said ,gathering all the courage he had, " do you remember in the first year when we were fighting those giant chess sets?"

She looked at him, confused, but nodded  
"You said something then ,that has stayed with me since, you said that there are more important things in life friendship and –"but she cut him off  
"and bravery" she said ,completing what she'd said, so many years ago  
"I've realized that there is something that is also more important Hermione." He said ,the hopeful expression on her face , gave him confidence , and he realized that he hadn't been the only the one falling.

"what is it ,harry?" she asked, and then without thinking or saying a word, he took her face in his hands and kissed her, he poured all that he wanted to say in that kiss and so did she. But he still had to say it, to make sure that she knew. He broke away and whispered

"Its Love , Hermione"

A/n- I hope you guys liked it, Harmony is my OTP and if you have anything against it then you better not let the door hit you on your ass. Thanks To EVERYONE who reviewed and to anyone who will review now!

Please REVIEW!


End file.
